


Everything's Alright

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Little bit feely feely, Multi, Other, Sad fic oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short steps. Deep breath. Everything is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Everything's Alright' by Laura Shigihara.

He wasn't meant to be in the hospital, different colours and sorts of wires attached to his weak limp body and monitor beating slowly. The slow breathing filled the quiet room. He wasn't meant to be in harsh pain. Mark wasn't meant to be on the brink of death, whilst Jack stood outside in the white stained hallway at three am in the morning, lights blindingly shining, looking into his hospital room; trying to hold back all the tears that threatened to fall.

A tumour wasn't meant to occur at all, let alone again. And even if it did it would be benign, Jack knew it. Mark knew it. At least they both thought they did. Jack refused to believe that his partner would be taken away from him in a matter of a few months. He refused to believe anything the nurses told him and waited for days, almost months, for Mark to tell him he was fine, and it was all just a joke. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he was forced to.

Here, he stood in the white bleached corridor, looking through the clear glass windows and staring at Mark who lied on the hospital bed. He averted his view to elsewhere as he heard the sound of high heels echoing in the hallway.

A nurse, a young lady with deep blue eyes and bleached blonde hair. She held a serious expression on her face and so Jack could only expect the worse to come. The nurse approached him and stayed silent for a minute as the two exchanged awkward glances before she suddenly opened her mouth to speak, "Mr McLoughlin --"

"Sean, please."

The lady inhaled for a second, as if she was annoyed that he interrupted her, "He," She spat out hastily, then exhaled flr a second. Her voice then turned soft and her expression quickly changed, "Is close to the end, Mr McLoughlin." The nurse softly said, even though she ignored his words before. But her attitude didn't effect Jack in the slightest. The words pierced through Jack's heart, the words he wished to have never hear has become a reality and now it's the words imbedded into his brain.

"Mr Mc--" 

"I'm sorry," Jack interrupted the nurse suddenly, "I need a minute to myself." 

The nurse nodded as she kept quite a solemn expression on her face and Jack turned around, using his sleeves to wipe off any tears and made his way through the wooden doors.

/ / /

It was December, and the pair was staying with Mark's family for a week or two seeing as Mark had always told Jack, "There's no Christmas, like a Fischbach Christmas." And damn, it was cold for sure. But Cincinnati in comparison to Ireland was nothing.   
"How the hell aren't you wearing a coat, I'm freezing my tits off over here." Mark asked Jack as they linked arms with one another. They were walking through the woods nearby Mark's old house. Almost all the trees were painted with a thin layer of frost and the pathway was slightly icy. Jack laughed at his partner then took off his plaid scarf, feeling the cold winter air hitting his neck. They stopped in front of a large tree, names carved into it and icicles hanging off of the branches.  
"Quit whining," Jack smiled as he put his scarf around Mark's neck as he felt his partner snake his arms around his waist, "You big bubble blowing baby."  
"Psh, shush it you. Shorty." Mark chuckled at him as he pulled him in closer. Jack shook his head and playfully hit Mark, "Hey! You're only a few centimetres taller than me you dick."   
Mark smiled at him, "Yeah I know. Don't you forget." He kissed Jack sweetly after on the lips. As they parted the kiss, Jack saw Mark's face scrunch up in pain.   
"Mark?" Jack asked as Mark looked down at his feet, arm clutched at his stomach. Jack put a hand on his arm, trying to get a view of his face.   
"I'm fine, I'm okay." Mark said as he wafted away Jack's hand.

"No you're not, we're taking you to the hospital!" 

"I'm fine really-" 

"No. I am taking you, you stubborn mother fucker."

/ / /

The hallway was empty as Jack sat on the chairs in the hallway, the aroma of coffee filled his nostrils as he stared up at the patterned ceiling. The hospital was empty at around this time and well, it seemed less chaotic and noisy from time to time. Even though it wasn't cold at all, he could still reminiscent Mark wrapping his arms around his chest and nagging him to keep warm for incase he caught a cold. 

He remembered that memory clearly, in December. It was before he and Mrs Fischbach forcefully took him to the hospital since it was simply the only memory that was vaguely clear before all of.. Well. This. And the thought of Mark genuinely smiling, no, not forcing a smile for the benifit of Jack himself, made Jack smile however it made his tears misty because today could be the last time he ever witnesses his live smile. Jack chuckled to himself, he felt stupid for being out here, moping to himself in an empty hallway instead of being with his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and embraced the silence for a second, maybe two, before standing up and breathing lightly to himself. He wiped his eyes once more, his sleeves slightly damped and he made his was through the wooden doors once more, the heels of his shoes clacking against the bright white floors.

Jack was only two, maybe two and a half hallways away. Too afraid to be too close for incase the same nurse gave him petty looks and too afraid to be too far for incase something drastic happens. It has been a month since Mark has been in hospital, and Jack has been in the hospital everyday, sometimes every night. He knew this place like the back of his hands and felt more familiar with the place than his and Mark's place. But then again, Jack doesn't ever consider 'home' as 'home' if Mark isn't there with him in it. Instead it felt so empty and cold, it was certainly a state and slightly dusty. But it didn't bother Jack in the slightest.

Before he knew it, he found himself in front of Mark's room, dim lights ignited from the room and shone into the hallway. Through the slightly misty glass in the wooden door, he found Mark where he has been for weeks now, in his large, blanket covered bed. But instead of being asleep, he seemed to be wide awake. Jack opened the door quietly and glanced around for a minute before closing it behind him. He witnessed his partner avert his view directly at the door and instantly saw Mark smile at him filling butterflies in his stomach.  
"Hey." Mark said calmly, his voice slightly croaked and was dripping with restlessness. He looked weak and frail. His skin was extremely pale and he could tell his was in pain, but refusing to show it. Jack sat in the chair next to him, taking his cold hands into his warm ones and smiled back at him, "Hey. Did you miss me?"   
Mark simply chuckled quietly as he felt Jack run a hand through his soft hair. He opened his mouth to speak, "Of course." 

Brown eyes stared deeply into crystal blue ones, as soon as Jack had finished planting a kiss on the other's lips. As he stared down at Mark he felt his eyes tear up.  
"I love you." Jack barely said, the words only came out weakly. Almost as a whisper. The heart monitor began to get slower and slower, the red line constantly getting lower and lower as Mark's eyes began to droop. The moment Jack had been dreading for months now is nearing. He allowed his tears to roll down his cheeks, he shut his eyes as tears began falling down onto his and his partner's hands. He suddenly felt a cold hand on his cheek, a thumb swiping against his skin, wiping away the tears he shed.

"When this world is no more,"

Jack opened his weary eyes to melodic singing, even though he was sick, even though his voice was hurting, he sang. He saw the black haired man smiling lightly, tears forming in his eyes as well as he continued to sing.

"The moon is all we'll see," 

His brown eyes were threatening to close but he refused to allow them to as he stared deeply into Jack's misty blue eyes.

"I'll ask you to fly away with me,"

Mark allowed the hand caressing his lover, fall down slowly to the beat of the heart monitor. He felt his body grow even weaker, his eyes droop even faster and heart beat even slower.

"I'll ask you to fly away with me." 

"Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don't mind,"

Mark slowly closed his eyes,

"If you're with me, than everything's alright." His voice drifted off and his grip loosened from Jack's grasp. The redline was flat and a monotone continuous sound erupted from him.

Jack sat there, holding Mark's hand tightly as tears continued to fall down his face. In front of him, his partner died in front of his arms. What was alive only in a matter of a few seconds, is no longer alive on his Earth.

His last words ever said was,  
"Everything's alright." And yet to Jack, he couldn't help but think that those two words were nothing but a lie.


End file.
